


Little Wanderer

by dulceseungri



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst??, Fluff, Idk i havent written in awhile?, Implied Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Seunghyun Misses HIs Baby, Who would blame him, can you pine if the person is already yours?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceseungri/pseuds/dulceseungri
Summary: In which Seunghyun is at home while Jiyong is at Paris Fashion Week and Seunghyun really.. really.. and I mean really misses his husband.Suggested listening: Little Wanderer by Death Cab for Cutie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io9ivuo4r6Q





	Little Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twit (@dulceseungri) with constructive criticism or to talk about bigbang, this is also for Kim & all my gtop mutuals on twitter

It wasn’t that Seunghyun doubted Jiyong’s love for him in the slightest, in fact you could argue that it was quite the opposite. He knew Jiyong was madly in love with him, in fact he was sure that Jiyong had grown even fonder of him as the years progressed (as did he). However one thing that Seunghyun could never quite grapple with was the periods of time in which Jiyong wasn’t home for whatever reason, be it solo promotions, or his position as one of Karl Lagerfeld’s many muses. He was just growing bored without Jiyongs presence to acompany him during this mundane middle ground between solo and group promotion. 

Everyone had told him that as their relationship progressed it’d be easier for him to go without Jiyong for extended periods of time and for awhile Seunghyun believed them because, he was a realist after all and there was no way in hell he and Jiyong would be stuck in the so called “honeymoon phase” forever, right? Well boy was everyone wrong because not a day passed by where Jiyong didn’t make Seunghyun feel as if he was the only other man on the face of the earth, God Seunghyun didn’t think it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved Jiyong.

Seunghyun didn’t hate Jiyong for keeping himself busy, in fact his work ethic is one of Seunghyun's favorite things about his husband because Jiyong always gave 100% in whatever it was that he felt interested in doing wether it be music, fashion or one of Jiyong's many fleeting interests. He simply missed his other (he would argue better) half’s presence in the apartment because it lacked a certain **_je ne sais quoi_ ** without him. When Jiyong was home it seemed as if time stopped for whatever duration of time he was home for, at least to Seunghyun.

He craved the feeling of having his husbands lithe frame in his arms again, limbs entangled on their king sized bed while they watched old Charlie Chaplin films, or rather while Jiyong watched the film.. because Seunghyun preferred watching Jiyong watching the films more than he actually preferred watching the film.

Seunghyun was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of his phone ringing on the other side of the rather empty apartment. “It must be Jiyongie” he thought to himself as he raced into their bedroom to clumsily pick up his phone to answer the FaceTime call. He sat up against the headboard of their bed and proceeded to answer the call hoping he didn’t seem too flustered. Evidently he did because when his husband finally came into focus he was smiling his infectious smile and attempting to hold back his giggles, which Seunghyun thought, sounded and tasted of the purest honey.

“Hi Baby,” Jiyong beamed through the camera, smile brighter than the sun with that honey toned voice of his. It seemed as if Seunghyun had forgotten how to speak, at least for a brief second.

“Hi Yongie, I’ve missed you, hows Paris?” He said, hoping his voice didn’t come off as desperate as he actually was.

“Its amazing baby!! I really wish you would’ve came with me this time, it would be so much better if I had you here with me!!” He pouted, batting his lashes at Seunghyun

“I’m glad your enjoying yourself Yongie, but we can’t keep leaving our precious Iye all alone or else he’ll start to hate us” Seunghyun reasoned, almost getting lost in the way Jiyong's skin shone in the pale moonlight of his hotel room.

“I guess your right huh, speaking of, hows our little one doing?” Jiyong questioned trying to look for Iye as if he could see through the entire house.

“Our precious is currently sleeping on one of my favorite chairs, much to my dismay” Seunghyun pouted looking Jiyong in the eyes as if to seek sympathy or maybe even pity from his lover.

“I’ll be back in a few days my love, then I’ll give our precious a scolding” He lamented, looking at his lover with a fondness Seunghyun could feel even an ocean away.

“I can’t wait to see you” Seunghyun almost whined as he let the yawn he’d been holding in for quite awhile now much to his dismay, out.

“Baby I’m so sorry for keeping you awake, I’ll let you go rest that pretty head of yours for the night, I love you. Only a few more sleeps” Jiyong lamented, kissing the camera, god how Seunghyun wished he could feel those pale lips against his own at this very moment.

“I love you too Yongie, I cant wait to have you back with me” He said blowing his better half a kiss just before he disconnected the call.

The few days seemed to have droned on and on, to Seunghyun at least. But somehow today was the day, or rather tonight was the night that Jiyong would return home and Seunghyun’s days of moroseness would be done with. He made sure that the apartment was cleaner than usual so Jiyong would have absolutely nothing to worry about when his lover walked his lithe frame through the doors of their home.

However it slipped his mind that Jiyong’s flight wouldn’t be arriving till the early hours of the morning and he had finished his clean sweep of the abode at a humble 10 pm.  
He decided to take his mind off things by taking a shower, he let the water cascade down his back as he recollected all the mornings and even evenings he shared in this room with his beloved. The mornings in which Jiyong would slide in through the glass doors behind him in an effort to “conserve water” to which they would evidently end up wasting more water due to the fact that their hands would soon forget lathering each other up in an attempt to get ready for the day at hand to instead find purchase on each others bodies, exploring the various expanses of each other while they kissed languidly as the water soon became lukewarm to which Seunghyun would often shudder and begin his shower routine again to which his husband would allow.. to some extent.

  
The water then started to become that lukewarm temperature that exacerbated Seunghyun even more without his lovers presence being the cause so he decided to continue his routine in a hurried manner so he could get back to his bed and wait for Jiyong to return.

Seunghyun decided to watch some of the Chaplin films his love so adored, slipping into bed not bothering to put on his usual ensemble apart from his boxers. As the time seemed to drone on he began to understand just why Jiyong had became so engulfed whenever they watched one of these films.  
He had no intention of letting himself fall asleep because he wanted to see Yongie when he sauntered through the door, however his drowsiness got the best of him and he fell into a deep sleep without even turning off the television.

Seunghyun could truly sleep through anything, Jiyong thought as he stared lovingly at his husbands sleeping frame on their bed when he returned home at a modest 2 am and proceeded to take a shower and admire his loves sleeping frame before slipping into bed beside him and lying his head on the latters chest and he himself began drifting off to sleep to the sound of Seunghyun's metronomic heartbeat.

Seunghyun was pleasantly alarmed when he awoke to find his husbands head on his chest with one of his hands caressing his cheek. He stirred slightly as to get a better view of his sleeping lover only to be met with him sleepily opening his eyes.

“Good morning baby” Jiyong cooed in his all too endearing morning voice which Seunghyun had missed hearing.  
“Morning Yongie, I’m sorry for waking you up, was the flight alright?” He asked as Jiyong began peppering the expanse of his chest and neck with chaste kisses.

They spent the duration of the day like that, entangled in each other with not a care in the world, languidly exchanging kisses and loving glances with the occasional break for lunch and dinner. Seunghyun felt complete again.


End file.
